sunpeltfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SunpeltFireclanWarrior/Swallowtail of Fireclan - Becoming a Kittypet
The warm sun crept slowly over the forest as the dark tom-cat slithered through the trees. His stealth was immaculate, the best hunter in the forest, Swallowtail crept onto an unsuspecting blackbird, who was pecking at a worm. He crept so slowy it was like he wasn't moving at all. As he pounced, the bird let out a shrill call of alarm and then the forest was silent. "Great catch Swallowtail!" his clumsy apprentice meowed. "Hush Rushpaw! You'll wake up all of the forest with that racket!" Swallowtail scolded as he swiped a friendly paw at his apprentice. Rushpaw ducked and aimed a blow at his mentor, "Can't catch me!" he teased. Rushpaw was one of the fastest runners in the lake, but Swallowtail was the stealthiest. Swallowtail ran into the trees, and stood deadly silent as he veered off the path and hid behind a clump of bracken. "That's not fair! You're reall-" Rushpaw let out a yelp of alarm as he was bowled over by his mentor and hit the ground with a large thud. Swallowtail let out a purr of satisation as his apprentice shook his black fur. "Wow! That was a good move! Can you teach it to me one day?" Rushpaw meowed approvingly. Swallowtail shook his head, "All in good time, first you have to learn how to hunt." Swallowtail turned and flicked his tail for Rushpaw to follow. He had only been a mentor for one day and it was already proving to be a difficult task. It will get better in time, he assured himself as his apprentice pounced on a mouse. "You're acting like a kit Rushpaw, you need to focus on becoming a warrior now." Swallowtail swished his tail in annoyance as his apprentice pounced on a leaf. Rushpaw turned around with hurt eyes, "I'm sorry Swallowtail, I just thought-" "Well you thought wrong" Swallowtail's voice was firm now, "Rushpaw, you need to focus." Rushpaw turned around, batting her tail across Swallowtail's nose playfully as she padded toward the fresh kill pile. "Apprentices." He muttered to himself. Swallowtail turned around to find his mate, Goldendew standing beside him. "Don't be too hard on her Swallowtail. She's only just turned into an apprentice. She'll get better over time." His golden furred mate murmured. Swallowtail didn't seem convinced, but his mate's warm breath against his cheek reassured him. He walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a large shrew for the two to share. "I have some news." Goldendew announced, her eyes flashed with uncertainty and excitement. "We're going to be having kits!" Swallowtail gulped down his peice of the shrew, "That's amazing! They're going to be the most beautiful kits!" He purred at his mate. "And you're going to be the most beautiful father." Goldendew's eyes were warm as she looked at her mate. "Swallowtail! Over here!" It was Clawface, the clan's deputy. Swallowtail turned to his mate as he rose to his paws, "I have to go, I'll see you later?" He whispered. Goldendew nodded as he turned towards Clawface. "I need you to take a patrol to the border with Riverclan, Deerleaf said she didn't scent them when she was on the border patrol at dawn. See if you can scent them for me." The large brindle cat instructed. "Yes Clawface." Swallowtail meowed, and he turned around to gather two other cats who he would like to go with them. It was a few moons later, ''and Goldendew had already had her kits. Swallowtail padded out of the warriors den and into the nursery. ''It had been a harsh leaf-bare and two of his five kits had not survived. Whilst he still grieved for his lost kits, he needed to check more than ever that his remaining kits were still alive. "How are you today." He meowed to his mate. Her eyes were clouded with grief and loss, but she was determined to keep her remaining kits alive. "We're doing well today, but Volekit has been coughing. I asked Redfeather to check on him and she said that he was fine but I don't know..." Her voice trailed off with uncertainty. Swallowtail looked at his mate adoringly, she was strong but she worried too much. "Don't worry so much, trust in our medicine cat. She follows the path of Starclan. She knows what she's doing." He purred at his mate as she licked her kits. She's just like a queen, h''e thought to himself. ''Always fretting about which kit is where. The tom cat stood with his mate for a while longer before nodding his head in goodbye and giving her a quick lick on the ear, "I'll be back soon, I'm going hunting with Rushpaw." His mate nodded and returned her gaze to her kits. As Swallowtail trotted across the clearing to his apprentice, he called to her to come over. "I thought we should go hunting today!" Swallowtail's voice was cheery. "Sure! I need to stretch my paws anyway!" She called back and they sprinted out of the camp side by side. "Where shoudl we go first?" Rushpaw wheezed as they caught their breaths. "There's supposed to be good hunting near those twoleg houses, and I have to go to those twoleg houses anyway, there is catmint there. Redfeather wants some." He panted back. One the two had caught their breaths, they went slower, sticking to the undergrowth so that birds couldn't call out their alarms and care the prey away. It wasn't long before Rushpaw spotted a mouse furrowing around the grass. She has become such a good hunter, Swallowtail thought approvingly. "I'll go and get the catmint whilst you hunt." He whispered to Rushpaw. She flicked her ear to show that she had heard and Swallowtail stalked away, hoping he hadn't interrupted her hunting. When he reached the twoleg fence, Swallowtail looked around to see that there weren't any twolegs outside and jumped onto the fence that bordered the twoleg garden. He went over to the hard brown box that the twoleg's kept the catmint in. Swallowtail's eyes watered at the scent of the catmint, and he bit as many of the stalks off as he could carry, being careful not to damage the precious herb. He jumped as he heard a large bang coming from above him. At first he thought the twolegs had found out about him, but then he realised that it was just Rushpaw jumping up onto the fence. "Rushpaw!" He hissed, "What are you doing making such a racket! You'll ake the whole forest up with that noise!" There was a hint of humor in his voice. Rushpaw jumped down beside him and brushed her tail against his nose, "Stop being such an elder" She scolded lightly. She bit off a few more of the stems and put them down on the floor to speak. As she was about to, the door to the twolegplace swung open and a tall twoleg came out. It was holding something long and shiny in its hands. "Go Rushpaw!" Swallowtail hissed at his apprentice. She jumped ono the fence and Swallowtail started to follow after her. Just as he was about to jump off of the fence, the twoleg thing came crashing down on him and he couldn't get it off. "Rushpaw! Help me!" The terrified cat cried as he struggled in the twoleg thing. Swallowtail hissed and scratched at the twoleg before a wire slid through the twoleg thing and caught around his neck. Swallowtail cried out for Rushpaw but it was too late. The twoleg had the wire tighly fastened around Swallowtail's neck and he fought strongly against it. His paws latched on to the fence as the twoleg tried to pull him off. As Swallowtail hissed and fought, he felt his strength getting weaker and weaker before he finally fell asleep. When Swallowtail woke up he was in a small cage. He was petrified at the fact that he might never see his clan again. He heard other cats in with him too. Cats he had never seen before. He called out to them, they might be able to help me after all. "Hello, who are you. Where am I?" He growled to the other cats. Trying to make himself sound tougher than he really felt. He jumped in fright as another cat answered. "They're taking us to the pound, that's where" The cat sounded angry, not scared at all. As if he had experience with going to the "pound" as he called it. The room went silent as the cage he was in stopped rocking. He had been to frightened to notice that the room was going hazy again. He sat in the room for a while until he went to sleep. Swallowtail felt like he had been asleep for moons when he woke up. He was on a cold table and he could hear dogs and cats. He was frightened but he felt too sleepy to move. He got picked up by a twoleg but again he too tired to move. Then, he was put into a warm and soft fluffy thing and fell asleep for another time. When Swallowtail woke up, he realised he was in a twoleg cage with kittypet food and bitter tasting water. The only thing he felt comfortable with was the soft thing in his cage. There was also a large box on the first level with sand in it, but he didn't feel like moving so he stayed in the soft, warm thing. A twoleg came and touched Swallowtail, but he realised that it's hands felt warm, so he let the twoleg continue. A few moons later, Swallowtail woke up the way he usually did, by stretching and rubbing himself on his twoleg. It had been one moon since he had gotten taken to a twolegplace, which he now knew as a home, by his twoleg. He loved living here, he even thought it was better than the forest. He loved his hard pellets and the way his twoleg groomed him in the sun every morning. He always wished that his mate, Goldendew was there with him, but he knew she was happier in the forest. And who knew, maybe one day he would go back to the forest where he was born. And see his home again. See his beautiful kits, after all, he always knew that his twoleg would wait for him to come home. He trusted his twoleg now, he even started to like the slimy stuff that it gave him. He even layed next to it when it layed in its own soft and fluffy thing. He loved his new home. Category:Blog posts